


Touch

by centaurianwisdom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Battle Couple, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Possessive Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurianwisdom/pseuds/centaurianwisdom
Summary: Magnus had been touched many times in the course of his long life.He had felt the heated touch of lust. He had felt the touch of violence. He had felt the touch of platonic love.He couldn’t remember, however, a touch that embraced his whole being. He couldn’t remember, till his Alexander came into his life. And he was re-introduced to everything he had forgotten.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Have some touch starved Magnus. This is inspired by @kinkymagnus on tumblr, who graciously gave me permission to write this fic. I hope y'all like it!!

Magnus had been touched many times in the course of his long life. 

He had felt the heated touch of lust. The rough holds that ended up in bruises on his hips and neck. The warm hands that explored his body, the soft touch of lips and tongues on every inch of his being. The tickle of hair under his nose and at his most sensitive regions. The bite of teeth on his earlobes and neck and inner thighs. The warmth of all the regions he had come inside, or the stretch of a warm, hard cock inside him. He had felt these touches all too many times. And all too many times, he had felt the cold air left behind when he woke up and realised his lovers had left him behind. Or the slip of fingers over him as he slipped away from the hold of his lovers after a night of fucking, dressed quietly, and disappeared into the night.

He had felt the touch of violence. The solid hit of punches and kicks. Rough hands holding his arms and legs hostage (and decidedly not in the sexy way). Rough fingers dragging his hair, bruising hands strangling his neck, fangs embedded deep in his throat or wrists. He had been assaulted innumerable times by all manners of creatures: Shadowhunters, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, seelies, mundanes, djinns and chimaeras. He had survived each every time. That was not to say he was whole.

He had felt the touch of platonic love. He had felt Ragnor’s reluctant pats on his back and Catarina’s warm hugs. He had felt the sweet kisses and innocent grasps of all manner of children, and the filial regard his Downworlder children held for him expressed through small touches and tentative embraces.

He couldn’t remember, however, a touch that embraced his whole being. A touch of pure, unconditional love, that swallowed him whole and left him healed and full of light, hopeful and not so jaded. A touch that made him feel safe. Protected, for once, instead of always being the protector. Like he was something precious, something to be cherished. 

He couldn’t remember, till his Alexander came into his life. And he was re-introduced to everything he had forgotten.

1.

The Tokyo lights twinkled high in the sky. The skyline was stunning, all tall, sleek buildings and a stream of ruby and gold lights that glittered like jewels on the streets. The top-floor penthouse suite balcony of the Palace Hotel, however, seemed to be somewhat removed from the world around them, for the city’s noise was muffled, muted. Magnus leaned on the parapet of the balcony, watching the twisting lines of the traffic below them. The cool wind lifted his hair a bit. He could smell the bite of pollutants, but one can survive anything if they could survive New York. 

He startled when he felt a soft touch on his waist. There was a soft chuckle behind him, and he relaxed as Alexander breathed warmly into his ear and said, “Relax, it’s only me.”  
He was expecting Alexander to stand next to him, and he was pleasantly surprised when Alexander stepped up behind him and hugged him from behind, strong arms around his waist, chin tucked over his shoulders, warm breath tickling his shoulders and making the hair on his nape stand up. 

His back was firm and secure behind Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so protected and safe. He was completely surrounded, and for once it was not suffocating. The tight and loving hold, in fact, set him free.

Alexander nudged Magnus’s head with his chin. 

“You good?” he asked.

Magnus smiled. “Never been better.” He got a tighter squeeze in response.

The next few moments passed in silence, with Alexander as a warm blanket against the chill of the city. But as beautiful as the city view was, there was something more beautiful behind Magnus. So he twisted around in the (just-right) hold to look into Alexander’s hazel eyes. He ran his eyes on Alexander’s rather aristocratic features, his full pink lips, his patrician nose and cheekbones, and his sharp jawline. Magnus wound his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, and felt Alexander’s hold on the small of his back tighten a fraction. 

“I hope you enjoyed this trip, Alexander,” Magnus said, softly.

“I’ve never actually been anywhere except New York and Idris,” Alexander admitted. “So I really loved this experience. Everything is so new, so unexplored, and I never knew I would like all this.”

“Have I awakened a new love of traveling in you, my dear?” Magnus said teasingly.

“Well, yes, I think you have,” Alexander said, seriously. “And I want to see it all. With you.”

And that. That was something that always stunned Magnus, though he really should have gotten used to it by now. How blunt and honest Alexander was about his feelings, now that he had opened up. He had taken Magnus’s heart by storm, and ruffled up everything and overturned decades and centuries of emotions, and this tempest was never ending; yet Magnus always found himself in the eye of this storm when he was in Alexander’s embrace, lost in his love. So he told Alexander that.

“You know, it’s rare that I have ever felt this way about anyone for a long, long time. I have experienced many things, Alexander, but I don’t remember the last time I felt safe, the last time I felt...important. To somebody. For just, you know, me. And I fear, that, that I may lose you when you discover my issues are too much to handle, or - if you find that I’m broken beyond repair -”  
He was abruptly shushed by a pair of soft lips descending on his. His mouth was taken in a deep kiss, and he promptly forgot everything. Alexander’s tongue swept sweetly into his mouth - Alexander had been getting quite confident lately, and Magnus knew he had been feeling quite amorous this entire date, if his casual, constant hold on Magnus this evening and the way his hands teasingly dragged Magnus into a photobooth had been anything to go by.

Alexander backed away with a deep smooching sound. Magnus was a little hazy, and Alexander dropped a little kiss on his nose. Magnus went a little cross eyed trying to keep his lips in his sight.

Alexander huffed a little laugh, muttering “So cute,” under his breath, so low that Magnus nearly didn’t catch it.

“You are not damaged, Magnus,” Alexander said firmly, voice edging on stern. His hand came up to cup Magnus's face. Magnus revelled in how that hand could easily cover his entire face. “You make me feel special too, and if I could make you feel even a fraction of what I feel, I think - I think - I...I just want to make you so happy Magnus. I always want to be near you, and all the times I’m away from you I daydream of holding you. Because I’ve never held someone like I hold you, and I’ve never been held like you hold me.” Alexander gently nudged his nose along Magnus’s, breathing him in deep, foreheads joined. “Just always be with me, Magnus. That’s all I want, all I’ve ever dreamed of.”

Magnus smiled, a small, secret thing. A tear slipped down his eyes, and Alexander’s thumb slowly swiped it off.

The world kept spinning, and people lived their lives. But in their embrace, there was no time and space. Only each other. And that was enough.

2.

Alexander came back to the loft late one afternoon, after working a double. He sat down heavily on the wide couch that was just perfect for taking naps in, and sagged all along the backrest. Magnus stoppered the potion he was working on, placed it carefully in a ziplock bag along with a note containing directions, and clicked his fingers, sending the package to his client in San Francisco in a burst of blue sparks.

He came out into the living room from the apothecary to find his tired love sprawled all along the couch. Magnus cooed at him.

Alexander tsked, quite uncharacteristically. He beckoned Magnus to him with an irritated waggle of his fingers. Magnus laughed lightly and plopped right next to Alexander, and found himself dragged close till he was almost in Alexander’s lap. 

Alexander groaned and dropped his head on Magnus’s shoulder. “Ugh, being Head of the Institute is haaaarrrddd.”

Magnus dragged his hand through Alexander’s thick hair. “Oh love, I can imagine.”

Alexander proceeded to tell him about how a bigoted Clave envoy had dropped in to do a surprise audit and how they had spent more time disparaging Alec’s “lifestyle” and “choices in partners” and the entire Downworld than actually going through the account books. Alec had been shaking with barely contained rage the entire time, and only Izzy’s hand on his shoulder had kept him calm.

“I can’t with them, Magnus. I just can’t,” he said, in closing. Magnus kissed his temple sadly, knowing all too well this flavor of prejudice, and said nothing.

“And I keep thinking,” Alec started again, “about how you had to face this shit all your life, and how much worse it must have been before the Accords. And I don’t know how to apologise to you, Magnus, I just, I don’t know-”

Magnus gently shushed Alexander with a finger to his lips. Alexander tightened his hold on him and gently kissed his finger. “It’s ok, my dear. It’s not your fault, so no need to apologise,” Magnus said gently. “You are trying so hard to change the system, and I’m glad I get to be by your side when you do that. I love you.”

Alexander sighed. “I love you too. But, I can’t help but think, Magnus - you have been through so much. You’ve been lonely, and sad, and hunted, all because you are what you are. And not just because you are a Downworlder. It’s because of your sexuality, and, and how you choose to express yourself, and your race, and, Magnus, I can’t help but feel - you protect everyone, but how many people protect you?”

Magnus stiffened as Alexander placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone. “You do,” he whispered, after a moment. “You protect me, Alexander, and I’ve never felt so safe around someone, anyone, as I feel around you.” Magnus nuzzled Alexander’s luxurious hair. 

“Can we - can we take a nap?” Alexander said, apropos of nothing. “Right here?”

Magnus hummed his assent. 

Alec straightened up, keeping a hand on Magnus’s waist to keep him from toppling backwards, and slipped his jacket off. He undid Magnus’s waistcoat, and then unbuttoned his silk shirt and took it off.

“Is it going to be ‘that’ kind of nap, Alexander?” Magnus asked playfully. “Nope,” his shadowhunter said. “You can’t sleep in these clothes is all.” Alexander soon stripped Magnus to his boxers, declaring everything he wore to be uncomfortable. He shifted Magnus to the side, and slipped off his jeans and t-shirt, as it was only fair. 

“Ok, let’s lie down,” Alexander said, sleep already coating his voice. He pulled Magnus between him and the back of the couch, and tucked his head under his chin. Magnus magicked away the gel that made his hair spiky, and they well sweetly over his head. “Better,” Alexander said in a rough voice. He wound a long arm over Magnus’s waist and tucked his other arm under his head. Magnus held him just as tight and tangled their legs together. Alexander’s body was a solid, secure line by his side, and Magnus found himself loving his aggressive cuddling.

Sleep claimed them, swift and soft.

3.

Magnus stretched luxuriously as he walked back inside after seeing Maryse off. There had been bad news, of course, but overall the dinner had gone quite well. He couldn’t quite believe Maryse had embraced him so wholeheartedly, and he knew he would never, ever forget or forgive Maryse for what she did during the The Uprising. No one could deny the extent of her personal growth, however, so he gave her that. He would never voice these thought out loud, however, as this night had been all about Alexander, and Magnus would need to be completely present to help him process the conflicting news and thoughts he had been given today.

He banished the dining table, with all its accoutrements and empty dishes, leaving a clear space in the living room. He stretched his arms high above his head again, and felt Alexander move in to envelope his body from behind. Magnus smiled and let his arms fall to Alexander’s shoulders, twisting his fingers gently into his hair.

“You good, my dear?” he asked, barely stifling a yawn.

Alexander sighed, and squeezed him. He held Magnus by the hips and turned him around to face him, and then put his forehead against his.

“I don’t know what to feel, to be quite honest,” Alexander said in a low voice. “I am happy she has accepted you, and us. But she is getting deruned, and - and Magnus, the Clave was her life. I don’t know how she’s managing with all all of this.”

“I think,” Magnus said carefully, “that she had braced herself about it for some time now. I think she is also starting to see how prejudiced the Clave really is. Maybe, now she is going to treasure the opportunity to reinvent herself, and to literally build a brand new life.”

Magnus lovingly cupped Alexander’s cheek, and smiled as he leaned his face into his hand and kissed his palm tenderly. “And if she’s anything like you, she’s going to be just fine.”

Alexander kissed him tenderly at that. “And I will help her in whatever way I can.”

“Of course you will, Alexander.”

Alexander smiled sweetly, and then he leaned back and a stern expression came over his face. “Also, don’t think I didn’t notice your little stunt with the stew.”

Magnus smirked at him, and squirmed out of Alexander’s loose embrace. He sauntered over to the couch, making sure to put an extra sway in his hips that he knew made Alexander salivate. He fell gracefully on it and threw his head back, stretching out his long neck and making “come hither” eyes. His Shadowhunter fell for it hook, line and sinker.

He stalked over and pulled Magnus to his feet and into his chest in one motion, knocking the breath out of Magnus in the best way.

“I believe I need to punish you for that,” Alexander said roughly.

“That stew saved the night, my dear Alexander,” Magnus said roughly.

Alexander’s giant hands wandered down from his waist and palmed his ass urgently. “It’s still insubordination, and as the Head of the New York Institute, I will need to punish you.”

Magnus gasped. Then he smirked coyly and said, “The rules of the Clave don’t apply to me, Shadowhunter.”

Then Alexander did something Magnus truly wasn’t expecting. He bent his knees and lifted Magnus, wrapping his lithe legs around his waist and carried him into the bedroom, Magnus laughing with his head thrown back.

Alexander laughed as well and bent forward to bite at Magnus’s Adam’s apple, grinning into his skin while Magnus’s hands scrabbled at his shoulders. “I’m still going to punish you, pretty little warlock. I believe I rule your heart.”

“Yeah, you do,” Magnus said, as he was tossed on to his bed and immediately covered by a tall strong body.

4\. 

They had been battling a horde of Shax demons for over half-an-hour, and Magnus was beginning to tire. There seemed to be no end in sight, and they had gotten no closer to the nest, even with four Shadowhunters and one warlock fighting continuously. Magnus’s magic was beginning to flicker, and he started panicking. His magic couldn’t start failing now!

But there was no way he could have been prepared himself. He had used up a considerable amount of magic during the daytime as he catered to his clients, and had been looking forward to a relaxing evening with Alexander, Jace, Isabelle and Clary. But, of course, that was not to be. Just, of course.

“Alec,” he yelled. His Shadowhunter was a blur of movement in front of him, and a detached part of his mind thought that he looked incredibly, incredibly sexy. He has a seraph blade in one hand, arrow in the other, and was stabbing every demon near him with clinical efficiency. Oh, it was awfully sexy. Magnus had the sudden thought that Alexander could step on him. Ugh. He was, what did the young ones say? Fangirling. Fangirling over his boyfriend.

Okay, Magnus, focus, he scolded himself.

He soon saw an opening between the horde of demons and sent a single concentrated stream of magic towards the barely visible nest, lighting it with hellfire. At this moment, his magic decided to flicker out. But the shadowhunters could handle it, now that the endless supply was gone.

Very soon, all the demons were decimated, and Magnus nearly sighed in relief, till a demon slashed his claws through Alexander’s arm. Magnus screamed as Alexander dropped his seraph blade, but Alexander remained calm as he plunged the arrow straight into the demon’s heart, banishing it into the depths of hell.

Magnus rushed to catch Alexander when he fell, and lowered him with the utmost tenderness onto his lap. Jace rushed forward and drew the Iratze on his arm, and the wounds closed up till there was no sign that Alexander had been slashed by a demon just moments before. 

Izzy clamped a comforting arm on Magnus’s arm. “Take him home, Magnus,” she said, gently. “We’ll find our way back to the Institute.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, already conjuring a portal with the last of his magic. Clary nodded at him, and helped him get up, Alexander hanging off his shoulder. “We got it covered, Magnus.”

Magnus nodded at them and stepped through the portal and right into his bathroom. He dropped Alexander onto the edge of the bathtub and started undressing him, simultaneously running a hot bath. After Alexander was stripped naked, Magnus carefully lowered him into the hot water. Alexander’s eyes fluttered open at the sensation. He smiled tiredly at the sensation. “Hey Magnus, you ok?”

“I’m quite alright, darling,” Magnus said warmly, now taking off his clothes till he was nothing but his boxers. He took a sponge and started scrubbing the grime off him. 

“Join me,” Alexander said groggily. 

“I’ll shower later, Alexander,” said Magnus tiredly. “Let me take care of you.”

“I know you’ve run outta magic Magnus,” Alexander said. “I want to take care of you too.”

“Oh love,” Magnus cooed. The water was grimy by now, so he took off the plug and let the water swirl down the drain. “Can you stand?”

Alexander stood up, and he seemed to have gained his energy. He held his hand out, inviting him into the tub. “Cmon, lets get you cleaned up.”

Magnus took off his boxers and climbed into the tub and switched on the shower. Alexander squirted his sandalwood shampoo into his palm and started rubbing it into Magnus’s scalp, and Magnus went boneless against him.

It was now Alexander’s turn to coo. “I know how much the fight took out of you, Magnus. It’s ok, you’ll rest very soon.” 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alexander and laid his head against Alexander’s shoulder as he ran languid soapy hands all over Magnus’s limp body. After the terror of the fight, all Magnus could feel was relieved and safe, in the arms of the man he loved.

Speaking of which…..

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?” The water was switched off and a fluffy towel was rubbed over his body and his hair, much to his irritation. Alexander never remembered to pat his hair dry.

“You looked hot fighting tonight. Especially when you killed demons with your arrow.”

“Yeah?” Alexander said, helping Magnus off the tub and leading him into the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and lay Magnus down, and then followed him into the bed.

“I may have been showing off a little,” he said with a little laugh. Magnus tried to swat him, but with Alexander’s sweet hold and his warm breath in his ear, sleep claimed him and his hand landed on Alexander’s bicep, light as a feather.

5.

They hadn’t fought so much for a long time, Magnus mused. A warlock named Porthos had turned up unannounced at Magnus’s doorstep today, requesting his services. Trouble was, it was Magnus’s day off and he was supposed to give his Shadowhunter his undivided attention, and secondly, well, Porthos and Magnus had had a tempestuous affair that had ended up being a cat-and-mouse-game for well over two decades. It had been difficult, walking away from him in the end to preserve his sanity, leaving behind his dark brown hair, his beautiful golden features and his tall frame. And you couldn’t exactly avoid an immortal ex forever. Camille, case-and-point.

It had just devolved from there. Porthos had insisted that he needed a potion urgently, citing a sick friend, and of course Magnus could not refuse that request. Porthos has stepped too close, right in Alexander’s line of sight too, towering over Magnus in a way that used to make him weak at the knees, and turned pleading, puppy eyes at him. Magnus gave in with an explosive sigh, and spun around on his heel, inviting Porthos in. Porthos had stopped at the doorway when he saw Alexander standing up from the couch. His pretty features twisted.

“A Shadowhunter, Magnus? Really? You really downgraded, babe.”

Magnus snorted. “Best upgrade of my life really.” He walked up to Alec and put a hand on his chest, apologising in a low voice and saying that the potion would be done very soon. It was a simple one, after all, it just required his particular brand of magic.

Porthos had settled into the living room and had proceeded to give Alexander a hard time, antagonising him with tales of his and Magnus's escapades. And when he started getting into into overtly explicit detail, while Alexander glared at him and tried to keep calm as he kept thinking about the Accords, Magnus left behind the potion half done and threw Porthos out of his home, yelling at him to never come back. 

Alexander then yelled at him. He ranted about what a terrible person Porthos was and how could Magnus have been with him and “how dare he help that delinquent?” 

Magnus too, got angry and pointed out that as High Warlock, he needed to help everybody in need. 

Alexander had looked away and muttered, “ Just as you had helped Lilith.”

He had looked horrified after he realised what he said, and tried to say something, anything to make it better. But it was the last straw for Magnus. He couldn't believe that Alec had thrown that in his face, all because of a problematic ex who Alec was mostly jealous of.

So Magnus had walked out of his own home to cool off a bit, ignoring increasingly frantic calls from Alexander, then Isabelle, Clary and Maryse.

It was several hours later he had slunk back to the house, to find Alexander frantically pacing the living room, pulling at his own hair.

The moment Alexander saw him, he rushed to him and roughly pulled him into a tight embrace. His Shadowhunter was shaking uncontrollably, and his voice was laden with tears and as he held him tightly around the waist, like he would never let Magnus go. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry,” he muttered. “I should never have thrown that back in your face. I regretted it the instant I did it Magnus I'm so sorry. I love you. Please, please say you love me too.”

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said immediately, holding Alexander just as tightly. “And you're right, I should be more discerning of my clients. I knew he would cause trouble, but I still let them in.”

Alexander tenderly kissed his shoulder, and then kissed up his neck and took his mouth in a hungry kiss. He kissed Magnus intently, hands roving all over his back, pulling him in closer. 

Magnus broke from the kiss with difficulty after he couldn't hold his breath anymore. He leaned his forehead on Alexander's shoulder and smiled into his skin.

“I might have been a little jealous too,” Alec said reluctantly. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh. “I could tell.”

Alexander leaned back to look at Magnus in the eye. “Wanna nap? I'm tired.”

“Me too, Alexander,” Magnus sighed. 

He pulled away from him and led his Alexander to the bedroom by the hand.

Alexander abruptly pushed him into the doorway when they reached the bedroom, sliding his warm hand over his waist under his clothes. “Just to be clear, it's gonna be that kind of nap,” he growled.

Magnus took a hold of his face and kissed him. “Wouldn't have it any other way,” he said saucily as he broke away from Alexander, still closer enough to brush their noses together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love and comments are soul food!! Love you all.


End file.
